Errores
by Aoi-Hatake.n.26
Summary: A veces se cometen errores en la vida, ¿Se es muy tarde para repararlos una vez que se cometió el peor de todos? ' —Me voy —dijo con decisión dejando desconcertado a su ahora ex-pareja' AU. One-shot


Hola, hoy les traigo otro One-shot, espero que les guste -w- *Les advierto que lo escribí mientras escuchaba las canciones de Cruz de Navajas de Mecano, Lo dejaría todo de Chayanne (que es la que más queda con el One-shot), The Reason de Hoobastank y Mientes de Camila, así que lean bajo su propia responsabilidad xD*

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, exceptuando algunos OC que se presenten.

Summary: A veces se cometen errores en la vida, ¿Se es muy tarde para repararlos una vez que se cometió el peor de todos? '' —Me voy —dijo con decisión dejando desconcertado a su ahora ex-pareja''

''**Errores''**

Estaba harto, completamente harto de la vida que llevaba hasta ahora, no era que fuera arrogante o que se creyera la gran cosa, pero estaba consciente que él se merecía algo mejor. No quería pasar el resto de su vida con alguien que simplemente no lo quería, o al menos esa era la impresión que daba. Con alguien que era frío y parecía no importarle lo que pasara con él, alguien que nunca estaba presente cuando lo necesitaba pero que aún así él mismo siempre estaba ahí para él. No, ya no podía más.

Vio el boleto encima de la mesita de noche, ese boleto sería su salida a esa vida que no deseaba, el vuelo salía al día siguiente, aún tenía tiempo de hacer las maletas y de despedirse de su ''novio'', porque a estas alturas ya dudaba que lo fuera. Aunque tampoco es que a él le interesara lo que hiciera con su vida.

Una tranquila melodía comenzó a sonar, avisando que una llamada estaba entrando, miró la pantalla para encontrarse con el nombre de su mejor amiga. Con algo de pesar contestó el ahora molesto aparato.

—¿Qué pasa, Konan? —preguntó tratando de ocultar la tristeza y melancolía en su voz.

—Zetsu ¿Ya has elegido? —preguntó Konan con algo de preocupación, ella estaba al tanto que su amigo había recibido una buena oferta de trabajo casi al otro lado del mundo, pero él no estaba aún seguro de que haría, o eso pensaba ella.

—Lo haré Konan, mañana mismo me voy —dijo con melancolía pero también seguridad en su voz.

Se escucharon sollozos del otro lado de la línea, Konan estaba casi segura que gracias al idiota que tiene por novio, iba a aceptar, pero aún así era difícil perder a su mejor amigo.

Palabras de aliento se escucharon de parte de la chica y después ambos colgaron, lo que más deseaban los dos era descansar, se sentían agobiados y tristes, más sin embargo, Zetsu sentía que por fin tendría una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, lejos de todos y de todo, lejos de _él._

A la mañana siguiente ya tenía preparado todo, maleta y boleto preparados, lo único que faltaba era el valor para informárselo a su novio, quien por cierto no había llegado a dormir, él era dueño de una gran cadena de bares y por lo mismo se la pasaba metido ahí. Una de las razones del distanciamiento entre ambos.

Zetsu miraba la foto que tenía en su mesita de noche justo al lado del boleto, eran él y Madara Uchiha, su novio, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Konan, ambos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros y parecían muy enamorados ¿Cuándo y qué fue lo que falló? se preguntó el peliverde.

Entonces de pronto su corazón se aceleró al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se dirigió con paso lento y vio al hombre que antes había sido su mundo entrar por la puerta. No es que tuviera miedo o algo así, es que pasara lo que pasara entre ellos siempre lo iba a amar y era difícil despedirse de quien había sido su felicidad por tres largos años.

—Hola Madara —dijo con fingida felicidad, con la única que su corazón le había permitido.

—Hola —respondió secamente el Uchiha sin siquiera dignarse a ver a su novio.

Zetsu al escucharlo sintió una cuchillada más en su corazón, pero decidió no demostrarlo.

—Me voy —dijo el peliverde con la voz quebrada.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó sin ánimos Madara.

—Me voy lejos, te dejo, dejo el departamento, dejo mi trabajo, dejo a Konan, dejo todo —dijo Zetsu sin poder contenerse más, el Uchiha lo volteó a ver con confusión.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido y sorprendido.

—Me voy —dijo con decisión dejando desconcertado a su ahora ex-pareja.

—¿A dónde? —volvió a preguntar esta vez con más interés.

—Eso no importa, probablemente no nos volvamos a ver, así que dejo las cosas en claro, terminamos, ya no seremos una pareja nunca más, voy a vivir lejos de aquí, a trabajar y hacer mi vida en ese lugar y quien sabe… a lo mejor también formar una familia.

Lo último le sacó un gruñido a Madara, imaginar a su novio… bueno, ex-novio con otro hombre le enfureció, imaginarlos besándose, siendo felices, que el hombre le diera todo lo que él no le dio, era egoísta por pensarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—No puedes irte —dijo Madara secamente.

—¿Por qué no? Dime una razón para no irme —inquirió Zetsu con decisión, le molestaba y dolía la actitud egoísta de Madara—. Allá me espera un buen trabajo, nuevos amigos, fama y dinero ¿Aquí que podría esperar?

El moreno no contestó, era verdad ¿Por qué no debía irse? Era verdad que él se había estado comportando como un patán con Zetsu, quien para nada se lo merecía, hace mucho que no le daba ninguna muestra de amor, sin embargo, cuando él necesitaba algo o simplemente quería sexo su novio siempre había estado ahí para él.

Zetsu al presenciar el silencio de Madara sonrió tristemente, tontamente había tenido una esperanza de escucharlo decir que iba a cambiar y que le daría lo que él quería, pero después de todo ¿Quién era él para hacerlo cambiar?

—Lo suponía —murmuró con una sonrisa triste.

Tomó la maleta y salió por la puerta, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada triste a su ex-pareja, triste pero llena de amor, del amor que esperaba poder matar algún día.

.

.

.

Llegó al departamento que antes compartía con su antiguamente novio, ya había pasado un mes desde su partida y no había sabido nada de él, por medio de Pain se había enterado que Konan se había estado comunicando con él y que incluso ella lo había acompañado a la terminal cuando se había ido, pero ella jamás le había querido informar nada a nadie, era como si de verdad Zetsu no quisiera saber nada sobre Japón nunca más, a excepción de su amiga, claro estaba.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, uno que había estado guardándose por mucho tiempo. Apenas iba un mes de su ausencia y ya se sentía muerto por dentro, claro que jamás había dejado que los demás lo notaran, no era propio de él hacer que los demás sintieran lástima, después de todo era un Uchiha, los Uchiha son orgullosos y él tenía mucho orgullo, un estúpido orgullo del tamaño del mundo causante de estar pasando por eso ahora. Las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes si cuando Zetsu le había dicho que le diera una razón para quedarse le hubiera dicho que lo amaba, que las cosas iban a cambiar, que no quería que se fuera, pero no, su maldito orgullo no se lo había permitido.

Con pesar fue a darse un buen baño, una vez adentro vio un shampoo con olor a flores, al parecer el peliverde había olvidado algo. Lo agarró y aspiró fuertemente su olor, tantos recuerdos que le traía aquel delicioso olor. Ese que jamás volvería a oler directamente de su portador.

Dejó la botella en su lugar y salió del baño, no necesitaba deprimirse más, fue hasta el closet para sacar algo de ropa y se encontró también con varias prendas que su novio había dejado, sonrió tristemente, la vida siempre se encargaba de restregarle en la cara que había cometido una gran estupidez, más grande que su orgullo y eso era demasiado.

Se dedicó a ver la televisión un rato, tenía el día libre y no sabía qué hacer, antes si tenía un día libre lo pasaba con su hermoso novio, Zetsu siempre se encargaba de hacer de ese día uno de los mejores pues no todos los días tenía el día libre.

Pasó por varios canales hasta que se detuvo en una película, era ''Titanic'', sonrió, él siempre había dicho que era una película cursi y que el final era peor, pero era una de las películas favoritas de Zetsu y éste siempre había defendido el filme con su vida, diciendo que era hermosa y muy romántica, y sin saber que al describir la película se describía a sí mismo.

XOOX

Pasó un largo tiempo más, un año para ser exactos. Un año en el que había comprendido que su vida sin Zetsu no valía la pena, un año en el que se había dado cuenta lo que había perdido, había perdido el amor incondicional de un hombre maravilloso, de alguien que le sería fiel de todas las formas que se le podía ser fiel a alguien. Estaba desesperado y deseaba saber en dónde se encontraba su novio, sí, porque para él Zetsu siempre sería su novio y esperaba también que más adelante otra cosa.

Más de una vez había intentado hacer que Konan le dijera algo pero jamás lo había logrado. Incluso había intentado usar sus influencias para que lo buscarán en todo el mundo, por un buen tiempo no había tenido noticias, hasta que en uno de los bares que tenía en Estados Unidos le había informado que por ahí Zetsu tenía cierta fama, era un botánico que había descubierto varias especies de plantas nunca antes vistas. Estaba muy feliz por él, saber que estaba realizando su sueño y que era feliz por ello, el encargado del bar le había dicho que Zetsu había ido a él desde hace como un año, es decir, desde que se había ido, dijo que al principio él parecía deprimido, sin embargo, ya casi por el tercer mes se le veía más feliz e incluso se le veía por ahí muy seguido con un hombre, cosa que a Madara no le había alegrado tanto, no, no, Zetsu tenía que estar con él.

Un tiempo después se encontraba en el departamento con una maleta preparada y un boleto en su mano, tenía planeado ir a buscarlo, no iba a permitir que otro hombre se lo quitara, era egoísta, lo sabía, pero Zetsu era y siempre sería suyo.

De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó y de mala gana fue a abrir, sorprendiéndose al ver a Konan fuera en la entrada.

—No quiero que digas nada, no quiero escuchar tu asquerosa voz, sólo escúchame —habló Konan seriamente, Madara hizo lo que pidió aunque por dentro quería correrla de ahí, ella podía ser su única salvación—. Eres un idiota y aunque me dan ganas de matarte, Zetsu mandó esta carta, me la mandó a mí aunque es para ti porque no estaba seguro si te habías mudado.

Madara agarró la carta que Konan tenía entre sus manos y la observó con cierta felicidad y nervios por miedo a su contenido.

—Gracias Konan —dijo el Uchiha sinceramente.

—Y otra cosa más, Zetsu viene de visita mañana.

Ante esa declaración Madara abrió los ojos sorprendido y miraba a Konan como en shock.

—Yo tengo algo que hacer mañana, ¿Podrías ir a recibirlo a la terminal? —preguntó Konan indiferente pero Madara le sonrió.

—Gracias Konan.

Y tras esas palabras Konan se fue y Madara cerró la puerta. Leyó la carta:

_Madara:_

_Le pedí a Konan que te entregara esta carta aunque no sé si lo haga, pero así es ella ¿No? _

_En fin, si lees esto significa que estás bien, cosa que me alegra mucho. Quién sabe si ya estarás en otra relación, yo no, aunque recientemente trabajo en un laboratorio con un chico muy amable llamado Kaoru, es mi compañero y en poco tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, es muy dulce y más de una vez me ha dicho que está enamorado de mí y que quiere ser mi novio, sólo que nunca he aceptado la propuesta, cómo verás me va bien ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido? Quizás finalmente aceptaste los acosos de Deidara o quién sabe, él también es bastante lindo, sólo espero que a él no lo hagas sufrir tanto. Bueno, te he platicado mi vida pero no he dicho para que te mando la carta, hoy es tu cumpleaños (o al menos le pedí a Konan que te lo entregara ese día), quería felicitarte y desearte lo mejor, te deseo que seas muy feliz y contrario a lo que muy probablemente piensas, no tengo rencor contra ti, para mí siempre vas a ser el Madara que conocí cuando éramos más jóvenes, el cariñoso, el que siempre me llevaba la corriente y el único que lograba alegrarme el día cuando estaba deprimido, te quiero Mada-chan, ¡Nunca lo olvides, baka!_

_Bueno, debo irme, pero una vez más te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños y que seas feliz como sea que quieras vivir tu vida, cuídate tonto._

_Con cariño, Zetsu._

Madara luchó por no dejar salir las lágrimas a lo largo de toda la carta, saber que estaba feliz y que un infeliz luchaba por robárselo, que él pensara que se había olvidado tan pronto de él y que estaba con Deidara, el hecho de que Konan debía habérsela entregado en su cumpleaños y no cinco meses después, que le dijo ''te quiero'' en vez de su hermoso ''Te amo'' y que encima de todo no le tuviera rencor y que aún lo viera como cuando eran más niños. Finalmente no pudo más y una pequeña gota mojó el centro de la carta.

.

.

.

¿En dónde diablos se encontraba Konan? Zetsu y un chico a su lado salieron del avión en busca de la peliazul, pero no encontraron nada.

—Tranquilo Zetsu, probablemente está en camino o a lo mejor fue a comprar algo, quien sabe —dijo el chico a su lado.

—Eso creo Kaoru, Konan no es de las que incumple un compromiso —dijo sonriéndola al hombre.

A lo lejos, un moreno miraba con ansias al chico peliverde que acababa de bajar del avión, sin embargo, también fijó su vista al hombre a su lado, era un hombre de cabello rubio y rizado, de esos con los que representaban a los ángeles *Qué conveniente* pensó Madara con sarcasmo. El hombre era más alto que Zetsu y era bastante musculoso (tipo Kisame), ojos azules y una mirada increíblemente alegre, es decir, todo lo que él no era.

Gruñó ante este pensamiento y sintió su sangre hervir cuando vio como el tipo musculoso se ponía atrás de Zetsu para abrazarlo, esperaba que el peliverde lo alejara, pero no, sólo se quedó ahí sonriéndole, eso sencillamente no podía estar pasando, recordó que la carta habías sido escrita aproximadamente hace cinco meses o más, aunque Konan acababa de dársela, por lo que en ese tiempo el tipo ese habría podido aprovechar y finalmente hacerlo aceptar.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo enojar bastante.

Con pasos decididos se acercó a la pareja frente a él y se detuvo cuando estuvo justo enfrente. Zetsu lo miró con mucha sorpresa y Kaoru con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

—Ma-Madara… ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Zetsu sorprendido de ver a su ex-pareja ahí.

—Y-yo… —Madara no sabía que decir, estaba frente a Zetsu, algo que había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora tenía las palabras atascadas.

Kaoru y Zetsu miraban a Madara con extrañeza hasta que de pronto el Uchiha se acercó hasta el peliverde y lo arrebató de los brazos del rubio para estrecharlo entre los suyos propios.

Zetsu se sorprendió ante el sorpresivo movimiento de Madara, no correspondió al abrazo ni dijo nada, sinceramente no sabía qué hacer.

—Zetsu… perdóname… perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho —comenzó a decir Madara—. Te amo… no quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mí nunca más, sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero no puedo estar un segundo más sin ti… me siento como un idiota, tenía todo tu amor incondicional y lo perdí… por favor… perdóname —rogó Madara mientras Zetsu sentía su hombro mojado.

El ojidorado no dijo nada ni hizo nada, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo Madara saliera con eso, después de todo el daño hecho, era verdad que no le tenía rencor, pero esto era demasiado.

—¿Sabes? Esta mal jugar con los sentimientos de quienes te quieren —dijo Zetsu con tristeza y la voz quebrada.

Madara enseguida apretó más al chico entre sus brazos no queriendo que se alejara, también para demostrarle que no jugaba con él, era lo que menos quería hacer.

—No estoy jugando contigo…

En ese momento Madara se agachó quedando de rodillas en el piso y abrazó a Zetsu por la cintura, recargando su cabeza en su estómago.

—Yo no juego contigo, todo lo que te digo es verdad… te amo… no me dejes… no me dejes nunca más, no puedo vivir sin ti —decía Madara tratando de convencer al chico de sus sentimientos—. ¿Sabes? Te extrañaba tanto que me vi Titanic más de veinte veces —murmuró en voz baja.

Zetsu no pudo evitar soltar una risita que para Madara fue como música. Entonces el chico peliverde levantó a Madara para que quedaran a la altura, o más o menos, ya que Madara era más alto.

—Su forma de decir te amo es muy extraña, señor Uchiha —bromeó Zetsu con una dulce sonrisa.

Madara no pudo evitar reír por la broma y abrazó a su Zetsu por la cintura.

—¿Eso significa que me perdonas? —preguntó Madara esperanzado.

—No lo sé ¿Qué me asegura que no volverás a ser un idiota? —preguntó Zetsu alejándose del moreno, dejándolo sintiendo un gran vacío.

—Un sincero corazón arrepentido, además de mi amor incondicional, te prometo que si no cumplo tus expectativas en dos meses, te dejaré, muy a mi pesar, irte a Estados Unidos.

Zetsu sonrió y de sorpresa lo besó, Madara enseguida volvió a acercarlo a él por la cintura y correspondió el beso mientras Zetsu pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha.

—Usted es un verdadero idiota… señor Madara —dijo Zetsu entre jadeos cuando el beso se terminó.

—Y usted es lo mejor que le pasó a este idiota… joven Zetsu —contestó Madara de la misma forma.

Mientras tanto Kaoru los miraba con una sonrisa tierna, él no era novio de Zetsu y ahora sabía que jamás lo sería, pero verlo feliz era lo que más deseaba, además, él estaría siempre ahí para asegurarse que Uchiha no lo lastimara en ningún sentido. Entonces el rubio decidió desaparecer de la escena, ya se encontraría con ellos más tarde.

Madara y Zetsu aún seguían en su mundo, ambos se sonreían con amor.

—¿Sabes? Cometí el peor error de mi vida, pero al final lo logré, logré repararlo, muchas gracias por ser parte de mi vida o más bien, gracias por ser mi vida, Zetsu —dijo Madara regalándole un pequeño y casto beso al menor.

—Cuando realmente se quiere reparar un error, siempre se puede, nunca se debe perder la esperanza, y yo agradezco que no te rindieras, también me alegra que tú seas la mía —dijo Zetsu para hacer lo mismo que el moreno.

—Te amaré por siempre —se dijeron los dos al unísono, para después sellar esa promesa con un dulce beso.

**Fin**

Bien cursi que soy yo ¿Verdad? Awww ¿Les gustó? ¿Merece reviews?

Muchas gracias por leer, se los agradezco mucho :')

Sayoo


End file.
